The Thing In Yuki's Closet
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Shuuichi's at it again! His obsessiveness over Yuki is getting out of hand, and Yuki is scared. Really, really scared.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation! It all belongs to Maki Murakami, bless her. Don't sue!  
  
**WARNINGS:** Shounen-ai (duh), minor language, OOC-ness.  
  
**Please Read!:** My very first Gravitation fic! And though I'm a rabid fan of the series and the characters and even though I own the TV Animation Fanbook (in Japanese!), I have never seen a single episode. I have only read volumes 1, 2, 3, and 4 of the manga - all that I can find in English so far! Please forgive me if everyone's severely OOC, I can't help it! Thanks!  
  
  
  


~**The Thing In Yuki's Closet**~  


  
  
Gooooood morning, Yuki!  
  
Eiri Yuki woke up with a splutter and a yell, his glasses knocked askewgy and the full ashtray balanced on his chest falling to the carpet. He glared at the pink-haired singer now sitting on his legs.  
  
Shuuichi Shindou giggled.  
  
Baka... clean that up! Yuki scowled, before sitting up and getting breakfast - a cigarette. (Surprise, surprise.) And keep it down. I've got a headache.  
  
That's what you _always_ say, Shuuichi sighed, going for the Dustbuster. As he was vacuuming, Yuki departed to go take a shower.  
  
He slid open the closet door and reached for a pair of black trousers and a speckly white shirt. But as he was taking them off their hangers, his fingers brushed something... round. And small. And hard.... beads? He raked aside his clothes and narrowed his eyes. For some inexplicable reason, there was a beaded curtain hanging at the back of his closet.  
  
What has that idiot been up to....? he growled, tossing his clothes on the bed and stepping into the closet. He pushed the curtain aside.   
  
And blinked rapidly.  
  
And blanched.  
  
For some reason unknown to him, there was a small room in the back of his closet that he couldn't remember seeing there before! And in this room.... were... things. Weird, freaky things.   
  
A large, pink blob sat on a giant cushion right in front of him. The pink something was surrounded by burning incense and red candles. More strings of beads were hanging above the blob, and framed pictures of Yuki himself were scattered throughout the mess.   
  
More of Shuuichi's freaky weirdness, no doubt. What was going on here?  
  
Yuki dropped to one knee and peered at the pink blob. He saw that it was in fact a man... a man... made out of BUBBLEGUM! It had two black buttons as eyes (the buttons appeared to be the ones that had gone missing off his favourite coat not too long ago), and a cigarette butt stuck in its face somewhere that Yuki guessed was supposed to be the mouth. It was dressed in one of his old, crappy shirts that he usually wore to lounge around the house. Several blonde hairs were stuck to its head. (So that's where that irregular chop in his hair had come from!)  
  
Slowly, sloooooowy, Yuki got to his feet and backed away, his eyes wide, never blinking. He felt suddenly feverish. This was very bad... it looked like he had chosen to shack up with someone who was, in fact, COMPLETELY INSANE. Vaguely, he wondered how much it would cost to have Shuuichi carted away and then have the closet cleaned and fumigated.  
  
He collapsed on the bed, the strength leaving him in one rush. He did the only thing he could. He screamed.  
  
  
  
Shuuichi came running in approximately 1.3 nanoseconds later. YUUUUUUUKI!!! WHAT'S WROOOONG?!  
  
Yuki pointed into the closet, spluttering incoherently. Shuuichi peeked in. He paled.  
  
Oh my God!!! Yuki! You found... BUBBLEGUM YUKI?!  
  
The novelist turned an interesting shade of puce. BUBBLEGUM YUKI?!  
  
It's my shrine!! Shuuichi sobbed, crawling over and clinging to Yuki's leg. When you're out and I'm lonely, I go in there to think about yooooouuuu! I looooove youuuuu, Yuuuki!!!  
  
YOU'RE INSANE, DO YOU KNOW THAT?!  
  
WELL, YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE!!!  
  
BAKA! WHY DID I _EVER_ LET YOU MOVE IN WITH ME?!  
  
***  
  
That night, after Shuuichi had left for work, Yuki was up, working busily on his laptop. He sat back with a sigh and took off his glasses. He lit a cigarette and got up to stretch his legs.   
  
He headed into the bathroom. After a furtive glance around, he opened the closet door, crawled inside, and through a little curtain hidden at the back.  
  
Yuki emerged into a small room hidden behind the bathroom closet. In here was a bubblegum man of Shuuichi, wearing one of Shuuichi's orange t-shirts, surrounded by pictures of Yuki's lover.  
  
Yuki smirked and sat down in front of the bubblegum Shuuichi. I love this. A Shuuichi who can't talk back....  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
(A/N: Weird!! What was I on? Oh yeah, chocolate cake. Chocolate gives me dangerous ideas. Ah, well. How was my first-ever Gravitation fic? It's hard to write when you don't know how the real story goes. Ah, well. I wrote it in half an hour, what do you want? Sanity? You won't find it here!  
  
Anyone who's ever watched the cartoon Hey Arnold!' should have known where I got this idea. I got it from the episode where Helga has the bubblegum Arnold in her closet. But instead of throwing away the bubblegum idol, I gave Yuki one of his own. What did Shuuichi do with his bubblegum Yuki? I dunno. Maybe he gave it to Ayaka-chan. *snigger*)


End file.
